


Специфические отношения

by Taiyo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Кто сказал, что любовь светлое чувство?





	Специфические отношения

Санджи сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и смолил очередную сигарету. На его скуле наливался цветом внушительного размера синяк, болели едва не сломанные ребра, а одежда была изрядно помята и кое-где даже порвана. Глаза парня были прикрыты, а руки мелко, почти незаметно дрожали.  
Сегодня вечером они снова, уже в который раз, подрались с Зоро. Сейчас зеленоволосый стоял спиной к блондину, отвернувшись к окну. Его лица видно не было, но блондин знал, что у него в кровь была разбита губа, и тело наверняка тоже покрыто синяками.  
– Нам надо расстаться, – в тишине комнаты отчетливо раздался бесцветный голос Ророноа.  
Санджи вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал и не изменил позы, лишь еще раз нервно затянулся.  
Блондин понимал, насколько Маримо был прав, говоря это, но, тем не менее, принять это было очень тяжело.  
Их отношения были весьма… специфическими. Они познакомились на вечеринке друзей, посвященной дню рождения одного из них, и с первого же взгляда невзлюбили друг друга. Долгое время парни лишь ругались, спорили и дрались. Что именно случилось между ними такого и почему они вдруг начали встречаться, до сих было загадкой даже для них. Однако споры и ругань со сменой их статуса не прекратились, более того они вышли на новый уровень. Как мудро заметили их друзья, это событие не было столь удивительным, ведь между парнями всегда искрило, было бы куда как страннее, если бы они внезапно охладели друг к другу. Их отношения были наполнены страстью, желанием и похотью. Секс между ними всегда был чем-то ошеломительным. Еще никогда и ни с кем Санджи не чувствовал себя в постели так, как с этим обычно так ужасно раздражающим топографическим кретином.  
Но как только они вылезали из постели, все начиналось по новой. Язвительные реплики, колкие замечания, смачные пинки, сапожная ругань и разноцветные синяки. И вроде временами блондину казалось, что они смогут жить мирно, как и любая другая пара. Он предвкушал встречу с Ророноа, мечтал обнять и сказать что-нибудь ласковое, но стоило им с Маримо снова увидеться, и все его благие намерения, тихо пискнув и помахав на прощание ручкой, скрывались в неизвестном направлении.  
Хороший секс… этого добра полным-полно можно найти, ведь на свете масса людей, кто с легкостью бы затмил на этом поприще травоголового. Но… но хотелось только с ним…  
И совершенно невозможно быть вместе, но порознь еще хуже, как бы странно это не звучало.  
Любовь?  
Хмм… возможно… хотя, скорее просто какая-то извращенная форма зависимости. С другой стороны, это ведь и есть любовь, когда не можешь жить без одного конкретного человека. По крайней мере, так говорят.  
Опять же, если взять все эти паршивые романчики, полные розовых соплей в радужную полосочку, то все они радостно вещают, что любовь, якобы, самое прекрасное чувство на планете. Что любовь способна изменить этот мир, способна принести неземное счастье. Как бы не так! Уж Санджи ли этого не знать! Эти люди, которые считают любовь священным таинством, несущим вечное блаженство, поди сами никогда в своих паршивых жизнях не влюблялись.  
Да, есть умники, которые утверждают, что бывает и безответная любовь. Вот тут и страдания, и боль, и горечь… Но, опять-таки, даже они уверены, что если чувства взаимны, то это удивительно и прекрасно. Ха! Опять не угадали!  
Вот есть Санджи, есть Зоро, они любят друг друга, но вместе они не могут прожить и дня без ссоры, скандала или драки. Они пробовали подстроиться друг к другу, пробовали мягче относиться к закидонам друг друга, пробовали не обращать на них внимания, пробовали быть врозь, пробовали… Черт! Не помогало ничего…  
Любовь им обоим приносила лишь крохи наслаждения, чаще всего это были лишь синяки, испорченное настроение, порванная одежда… это была лишь боль, как физическая, так и душевная. А если любимый человек приносит лишь страдания в твою жизнь? Что тогда? Верно, не надо тогда быть вместе с этим человеком.  
Никакая чертова любовь не способна никого изменить. Люди не меняются, это невозможно. Особенно такие как они, гордые, самоуверенные, амбициозные и независимые. Даже если вы до безумия любите друг друга, то все бессмысленно, если вы не можете сделать любимого человека счастливым. Если несете друг другу лишь боль. Бессмысленно…  
Парни уже давно оба поняли, что им придется расстаться, что ни при каких обстоятельствах они не смогут быть вместе, но никто не решался сделать последний шаг.  
Вот, видимо, Зоро все-таки решился.  
– Да, – через силу прошептал блондин, не открывая глаз и не смотря на парня. Если бы он это сделал, то не смог бы его отпустить… снова. Так будет лучше для них, они оба взрослые люди и понимают это. В коридоре хлопнула входная дверь, навсегда закрываясь за зеленоволосым. Санджи сполз по стене, свернулся на полу калачиком и вцепился руками в волосы. Он понимает, но почему тогда так больно?

**Author's Note:**

> Восхитительное продолжение сей истории, написанное несравненной Лави-тян, читайте здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/534747


End file.
